


One-Hand Perks

by ADbLOCK



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Fluff, Lovey-Dovey, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5500757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADbLOCK/pseuds/ADbLOCK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma finds out that Henry has finally introduced Star Wars to Killian in a very interesting way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One-Hand Perks

Emma had just set foot on the first step of her front porch when she heard a faint voice coming from the inside of what was once the Dark One's house.

"It is your destiny." the voice said in a muffled sound.

If she wasn't mistaken, it sounded like Killian which made her pause for a while. Soon she heard the soft clicking sounds and muffled grunts and cries of pain. Frowning, she quickly got up the steps and opened the door that led to the living room.

She suddenly found herself in the middle of a swordfight. Grunting in pain, Killian was on the floor with a wooden sword tied to his hook. Henry was standing over him, his sword high above his head. She was just in time to see Henry bring the sword down to strike Killian's brace, causing the hook to fall off together with the sword.

Then they all froze as if someone pressed the pause button. Her mouth fell open at the ridiculous scene in front of her.

Because, wow, she couldn't believe what she just saw. They went as far as robes that she had no idea where they got from. Henry wore a brown robe while Killian's was black. They even painted their swords red and green.

She continued to stare at them in shock and amazement as their faces turned red in embarrassment.

It may have been a full minute before Killian decided to break the obviously awkward silence.

"Ehm, I think we should clean up, lad."

Henry snapped his towards him, his face growing red just as the tips of his ears. He set the sword down the floor, walking over to retrieve the fallen hook, untying the sword from the cold metal as Killian got back on his feet. Henry handed the hook back to Killian who attached it back to his brace before his hand shot up to scratch the back of his ear like he always did when he was anxious.

"Hello, Swan." he murmured, chuckling nervously to himself.

"Hi, Mom." Henry said with a shy wave of his hand.

Emma blinked a few times before she gave them weird looks, eyeing the case of the Blu-ray edition of Star Wars that Henry wanted because " _It's Star-freaking-Wars, Mom!"_ on the coffee table just in front of the TV.

"Okay." she said, sounding uncertain with what to do next.

Clearing her throat to break the silence, she made her way to the kitchen. "Um, anyone wants some Nutella?"

* * *

That night when Killian slipped under the covers, she couldn't help but remember the scene hours ago when she got home from the police station. She remembered the embarrassment on their faces when they were caught in the act of reenacting a scene from Star Wars which apparently was very well thought out with the wooden light sabers, matching robes, and of course, Darth Vader losing a hand.

Or a hook in their case.

A giggle rippled through her and she watched as Killian's face turned red, knowing full well the reason behind her giggle.

Without thinking, she rolled over and rested her head on his shoulder like she always did, his fingers drawing circles on her hip, his nose buried in her hair. The scene played in her head once more, warming her heart at the sight of two of the most important men in her life playing and laughing like children. A smile crept to her lips at the thought of them as a family.

They were a family.

Nuzzling against his neck, she closed her eyes at the feeling of pure joy and pride at the family she now had as another giggle left her lips.

"Is it that again, love?"

She knew her chuckle gave him the answer that it still was. He groaned and she opened her eyes to see the redness reaching his neck. Laughing, she tilted her head to look at him, her heart brimming with love and adoration for the man. Flipping on her stomach, she reached out to brush a stray piece of hair back. She then traced his handsome features, studying them with her green eyes and her thin fingers. She looked at his ocean blue eyes glowing in the darkness of the night. His long lashes touching his cheeks with every blink. His nose perfectly curving down the bridge. His jaw dusted with just the right amount of hair.

His lips. Oh, those damnable kissable lips.

With a small smile, she sighed.

"I love you."

His eyes twinkled in the dark as a smirk spread across his features that told her he was planning something

"I know." he smirked, his eyebrow quirking in a Killian version of Han Solo's famous line.

Laughter bubbled out of her chest as she playfully his arm, shaking her head.

"Dork."

He laughed, the sound deep and music to her ears. Pulling her towards him, he places a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after I finished binge-watching the 6 movies and before I watched the 7th. (It was good! But even though I was spoiled, I'm still sad and...feels, just feel, guys) Anyway, it led to some CS fluff. 
> 
> Tell me what you think guys! Plus we can also talk about The Force Awakens if you want :)


End file.
